


Toys and Sacrifices

by rhodrymavelyne



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:36:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27909847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhodrymavelyne/pseuds/rhodrymavelyne
Summary: Hannibal has already stolen one toy of Jack Crawford's and now he's coveting another. Only to Jack Crawford, Miriam Lass and Will Graham aren't toys, they're sacrifices...Hannibal considers Jack's two acolytes and Jack himself as he contemplates this.
Relationships: Miriam Lass/Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 8





	Toys and Sacrifices

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place during the first season during the first three episodes. It’s also in the same universe as What Miriam Remembers. I don’t own Hannibal but for a year it has owned me. :)

Tousled, distracted, and wanting ravishment was his Will. Truly it was impossible not to comply, but Hannibal Lecter was trying hard to be gentleman. Not to mention it was presumptious to consider Will Graham to be his, even he had sat down of his own free will in the patient’s chair. 

This was so very different than the hasty way he’d snatched up Miriam Lass. Many things were different, including Miram and Will themselves. They might both be Jack’s protegés, possessing intuitive insight, yet Miriam had been disappointing. She’d missed the artistry in the Chesapeake Ripper’s work. 

Will Graham could spot it, even when the Ripper had been playing at being the Minnesota Shrike. Eyes downcast, denying the tribute his words offered Hannibal’s gift, he uttered truth after truth to his class of wide-eyed trainees, not looking directly at him. 

Never steal a trainee when you can seduce a teacher. Hannibal smiled at his own thoughts along with the pride he felt, looking at Will, listening to Will, hearing him piece together the puzzle. 

What alluring acolytes Jack Crawford gathered to his side. Hannibal couldn’t fault him for his taste, not a bit. 

Surely Jack couldn’t fault him for coveting his agents. What would he think if he knew the Chesapeake Ripper was holding prisoner one of his people and now eyeing the other? 

Hannibal would try not to get greedy but it was hard. Hard not to enjoy himself when the door to the candy shop had been opened or was that the chicken coop? Perhaps the lamb pen. All of Jack’s people were sacrificial lambs. Miriam Lass had been sacrificed.

Will Graham would be sacrificed as well, given time. 

Hannibal felt his smile falter a little at this. The thought bothered him, bothered him more than he’d expected. Jack was only doing his job. Hannibal couldn’t fault him for moving his pieces to the best advantage even it meant sacrificing them. 

It was clever. It was ruthless. It was the most effective way to catch his prey. Jack Crawford was every bit as much as much of a hunter as Hannibal was, as anyone Jack was hunting. Or perhaps he was like a king, sending his knights out to battle for the greater good. 

In Jack’s case, that greater good meant the mindless sheep he’d probably never meet and wouldn’t be grateful to him for his sacrifice anyway. They’d certainly never be aware of what Miriam Lass or Will Graham gave up for their sakes. 

Was it really any better to sacrifice someone as intelligent, beautiful, and insightful as Will or Miriam than it was to eat the rude? Did Jack truly comprehend the value of what he was losing for the greater good?

Hannibal snuck a sideways glance at Jack Crawford. The man’s eyes were opaque, measuring, studying Will. 

Impossible to tell. In some ways, Jack was as much a mystery as Will was. 

Hannibal looked forward to getting to know them better. Both of them.


End file.
